Catfish: Brittany & Alondra
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: After talking and subsequently falling for a girl she met online over a year ago, Brittany decides that it's finally time for the two of them to meet in person. Fearing that her dream girl might not be exactly who she claims to be, Brittany enlists the help of Nev and Max to help her uncover the questions she's been too afraid to answer on her own. Brittana AU, one-shot.


**Catfish: Brittany & Alondra**

_Knock... knock... knock..._

"Wait... I think they're coming through the garage," Max says to Nev, whom is standing at the front door.

As Nev steps down from the front porch and joins Brittany and Max standing in the driveway, they all watch as the garage door rises.

"_Oh my God_..." Brittany says in disbelief.

* * *

_**72 hours earlier...**_

"_Hi... I'm Nev. A couple of years ago, I fell in love online_," Nev's voice plays in the background as the beginning credits roll. "_Turns out my crush wasn't who I thought she was_..."

As the introduction finishes, Nev logs onto his email from his laptop as Max films beside him.

"Okay... let's see what we got," Nev states as his inbox appears on the screen. "Hmm... this one sounds interesting. **Subject: Afraid to know the truth... but tired of running from it**."

"I'm intrigued now," Max comments as Nev clicks on the email and begins to read it aloud.

_Hey Nev & Max!_

_My name is Brittany Pierce and I'm from a small town in Lima, OH. I've been in an online/long-distance relationship with a girl named Alondra Sanchez for a little over a year now. She currently lives in San Antonio, TX. We talk every day through texts and phone calls, but whenever I try to get her to video chat, something always comes up._

_I'm about to graduate from Ohio State in a couple of months and I'm torn between what the next step is for me. Should I dive right in and get a jump start on my career or should I put that on hold for the possibility to write an incredible love story with a women that I've never met, but has stolen my heart?_

_That's where you guys come in._

_I know that there are a few things on my end that I can do to find out if Alondra is actually who she says she is, but I'm not that computer savvy. Also, I don't have a lot of money to invest in a wild goose chase; especially if she turns out not to be this amazing girl that I've fallen for. Please help me!_

_- Brittany_

"Alrighty... let's get Brittany on the horn," Nev says as he opens up his Skype application and types in the user name that Brittany had provided. A few seconds later, a bubbly blonde with bright blue eyes appears on the screen.

"Brittany!" Nev and Max say in unison.

"Hey guys! Thank you so much for calling," the blonde replies back.

"Well... we just finished reading your email and we're both really interested in your story," Nev explains. "So... tell us a little more about Alondra."

Brittany then goes on to describe Alondra as a beautiful Latina with an amazing voice. She tells the guys that about a year and a half ago on Facebook, Alondra sent her a private message telling her how cute her pic was after seeing her profile picture pop up under the "People You May Know" section. Brittany stated that she was flattered by the compliment and instantly replied back to the Latina. After that, Alondra sent her a friend request and the two started talking on a regular basis. After a few months had past, things became more serious and they both decided to give the long-distance thing a shot.

Britney then goes on to tell Nev and Max that Alondra is an aspiring singer and has even sent her a couple of her songs that she's written. She further explains that the reason why they have never video chatted is because Alondra spends countless hours at the studio recording music for her album that will hopefully be out by the end of the year. Brittany also tells them how Alondra was there for here when her own parents disappointed her by not being supportive of her dreams to become a dancer.

At the end of their conversation with Brittany, Nev and Max make the arrangements necessary to head out to Lima the following day. Once they arrived there, they meet Brittany at the dance studio she currently works at. As both men are waiting for Brittany to finish up with her current class, they can't help but be in awe of the blonde's movements.

"Wow... that was amazing," Nev compliments once Brittany dismisses her class and properly introduces herself to the guys.

"Aww, thanks..." Brittany humbly replies. "I've been dancing since before I could walk."

"Well, you're definitely talented," Max adds in. Brittany smiles in return.

As the three share some light chit-chat, Brittany goes into further detail about her future plans.

"I had always planned on moving to New York or LA after graduation to pursue dancing, but that was before Alondra came into my life," Brittany explains. "If there is a possibility of a future with her, then that's something that I kinda need to know now before moving even further away from her."

"Wow... it seems like you've put a lot of stock into this relationship and whether it works out or not," Max states. "Has Alondra ever talked about maybe moving closer to you?"

"She tells me all the time that if she could, she would move and be with me right now," Brittany answers. "But, all of her family is there and that's where she grew up. The last thing I would want to do is drag her away from that."

"That's understandable," Nev comments. "So... you would seriously consider moving to Texas if Alondra ended up being who she says she is?"

"I would… I'm crazy about this girl and I want nothing more than to be able to actually be with her," Brittany genuinely states. "That's why I'm so scared to finally find out if this person that I've given my heart to is real."

"Well... we will get to the bottom of this," Nev says as he places a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder.

* * *

After the guys finish their meeting with Brittany, they head back to their hotel to begin their investigation.

The first thing Nev does is pull up Alondra's Facebook page. He sees that she has a reasonable amount of friends and then begins scrolling through her pictures. Nev then sends a message to a girl named Lucy Morgan who appears in a lot of the pictures with Alondra.

While waiting for a response, Nev inputs Alondra's phone number into the search engines of Spokeo. However, the number is listed as Unknown.

Nev then receives a message from Lucy with a phone number attached to it. After calling the number, the guys speak to Lucy and discover that she is the Latina's best friend. She informs them that she knows all about Alondra's relationship with Brittany and that Alondra has been extremely busy recording songs for her upcoming album. After speaking with Lucy, the guys feel very positive about Brittany's chances of having a happy ending.

Next, Nev plugs in some of the photos from Alondra's Facebook profile and searches the web. Unfortunately, the results he received weren't the ones he was hoping for.

"_Whoa_..." Nev and Max exclaim simultaneously.

"It looks like all of the pictures from Alondra's page were taken from this girl's page," Nev states.

"_Santana Lopez_..." Max says as he reads the name of the profile. "It says here that she's a singer and that she lives in Atlanta."

"Look at the pictures with the blonde," Nev points out. "On Alondra's page, it says that her name is Lucy Morgan, but on Santana' page... it says her name is Quinn Fabray."

"It seems like this Alondra person has really gone out of their way to make Brittany believe that they actually exist," Max comments. "Does she have any videos or music posted that we could possibly compare to the samples that Brittany gave us?"

"Here's a video..." Nev says as he clicks on it.

As both men listen to the voice of the woman know as Santana, they immediately recognize it as the same voice from Alondra's songs. Nev think clicks on a link that leads to a YouTube page that has more videos of Santana singing.

The more digging that Nev and Max do, the more evident it becomes that Alondra was using Santana's identity to pass of as her own. Just thinking about the devastation that will come once this information is revealed to Brittany saddens the investigating duo.

Nev then receives a message from Quinn Fabray, shortly after sending his own to both her and Santana. Once he reads the message, he opens up his Skype program once again to try and get a visual confirmation on the blonde. Once the call is answered, Nev and Max are both surprised to the two girls identified as Santana and Quinn staring back at them.

Both girls introduce themselves and admit how shocked they were to hear that someone had been using their photos and pretending to be them. Santana was especially upset to hear that this phony had also stolen some of her music. Santana later confirms Nev's suspicions when she tells him that she didn't know anyone from Ohio and that she hadn't been the one talking to Brittany for the past year.

After recording a short message as proof for Brittany, Nev and Max thank Santana and Quinn for their help. Nev then sends Brittany a message for them to meet in a couple of hours.

When the guys meet up with Brittany, they go over everything they found. Brittany is silent for a while, shocked and saddened by the fact that her dream girl is not the person she thought they were. Nev then shows Brittany the video that Santana had recorded for her earlier.

"_Hi Brittany!_" The Latina says into the camera. Brittany gasps as her eyes study the real-life form of the woman who's pictures had captivated her so long ago. "_I'm guessing that you're already familiar with my face, but I wanted to properly introduce myself... my name is Santana. I am so sorry that someone has gone out of their way to fool you into believing that it was me that you've been in a relationship with over the past year_," Santana continues. "_I really hope that whoever is on the other side of those texts will be able to provide you with whatever questions you may have. Take care_."

"_Wow_... I don't even know what to say to that," Brittany says. "Who the hell have I been talking to?!"

"I know that that was a lot of information to take in, but do you want us to try and contact Alondra and see if we can set up a meeting?" Nev softly asks.

"Yeah... I guess," Brittany solemnly replies.

Nev then steps outside to call Alondra. After speaking for a few minutes, he finally convinces the mysterious woman to meet with them the following day. Nev then relays the information to Brittany and Max.

A few hours later, the three of them arrive at the airport and head to San Antonio. Once they check into their respective hotel rooms, they discuss the game plan for the next day and then go to bed to get some much needed rest.

* * *

_**The following day...**_

Once Nev and Max get a text from Brittany, letting them know that she's ready, they swing by her room and begin their journey to the address that Alondra had provided. When they arrive, Nev parks near the curb in front of a beautiful brick house.

"Alright... this is it," Nev announces as she steps out of the car. Meanwhile, Max opens the front passenger side door for Brittany. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be, I guess," Brittany anxiously replies.

Nev then approaches the front porch and begins knocking on the door while Brittany and Max stand in the driveway.

"Do you see anything?" Max ponders as they wait for some sort of activity.

"No..." Nev replies as he places his hands on the window and tries to peek inside of the house.

"Wait... I think they're coming through the garage," Max exclaims as he re-directs his focus towards some noise he heard on the other side of the door.

As Nev joins Brittany and Max in the driveway, the garage door rises and all three of them are shocked to see who is on the other side.

"_Oh my God_..." Brittany says in disbelief as she makes eye contact with the person she's been talking to for over a year now.

"Hello, Brittany..." the mysterious person says as they approach the group.

While Nev and Max are a bit taken aback by the appearance of a male in a wheelchair approaching them, Brittany's expression seems to be one of recognition.

"Are you Alondra?" Nev says, asking the obvious question. Once he sees the unknown male nod his head, he continues. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah... from a long time ago," Brittany bitterly states. "We dated in high school..."

"Wow, okay..." Nev says, glancing over at Max who shares his confused expression. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nev... this is Max... and of course, you know Brittany. And you are?" Nev prompts.

"Artie..." the boy simply replies, shaking Nev's hand.

"Okay, so Artie... why the fake profile?" Nev questions.

"I don't know... maybe I just wanted her to see what it feels like to be humiliated and completely alone," Artie responds.

"What in the hell are you even talking about?!" Brittany incredulously asks, running out of patience with the boy. Max and Nev just share a questioning look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Artie fires back. "As soon as I ended up in this chair, you disappeared just like all my other so-called friends."

"Are you freakin' kidding me right now?!" Brittany retorts. "Seriously... are you really gonna sit here in front of all these people and try to play victim?"

"What is he talking about, Brittany?" Nev asks.

"I broke up with him 2 months after he was paralyzed from a car accident," Brittany answers. "The reason why no one wanted to be around you after the accident is because you were a monster," she continues, facing the wheelchair bound boy. "You were a dick before the accident and you weren't that great of a boyfriend either; you treated me like shit... like a piece of property. You pushed any and every one away that tried to help you," Brittany pauses. "You were just so angry and so mad at the world for putting you in that chair. We were only 16; I just got tired of being your human punching bag."

"Whatever..." Artie says, completely dismissing everything the blonde had just revealed.

"Did me breaking up with you really hurt you that bad, to the point that you've held onto this grudge for 6 years?" Brittany inquires.

"Please... don't flatter yourself," Artie snidely remarks. "Making that profile to toy with you for the last year was just something to do on a Friday night. Sorry if I disrupted your perfect life," he says condescendingly.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore..." Brittany scoffs. "All this time, I thought I was actually making a connection with someone, but all along, it was just a fucking game to you!" Brittany spits out as her voice begins to crack. "You're so lucky that I'm not a violent person, otherwise I would grab your chair and roll your pathetic ass right into oncoming traffic on the freeway."

With those last words, Brittany storms off towards the car, trying to hold in the tears dying to be released. She may have been duped by this asshole for a good year or so, but she'd be damned if he got to see her cry too.

As Nev follows Brittany's footsteps and tries to comfort her after that shocking revelation, Max stays with Artie.

"Does it make you feel good to know that you hurt her?" Max questions. Artie just shrugs his shoulders. "Do you feel anything at all?"

"It's whatever man," Artie responds. "It's not even that big of a deal."

"It is to Brittany... a girl you claimed to once care about," Max retorts. "It matters to us, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

"So she got her feelings hurt... boo fucking hoo," Artie casually states.

"Wow... you are somethin' else," Max says in disbelief. "I bet people take pity on you. Because of that, you feel the need to treat people like they don't matter cuz, let's be honest... who's gonna say something mean to a guy in a chair?" Max rhetorically states. "Luckily for me, I don't care... you're a fucking asshole, dude."

Without giving the boy a chance to respond, Max walks off, making his way back to the car. Sensing that there is nothing left to gain by being here, Nev starts up the car and drives back to the hotel. Once he finds a suitable parking space, he kills the engine.

"I don't know what I was expecting... but it definitely wasn't that," Brittany finally says after an eerily quiet car ride. The dried stains are still very much apparent on her face.

"I don't think any of us expected that," Nev chimes in.

"I just feel like such an idiot," Brittany sadly states. "Even after finding out that the pictures weren't really Alondra, I still had hope that there was this amazing girl on the other end of the phone that was maybe just a little insecure about the way she looked," she elaborates further. "But this whole time, I was a pawn in Artie's twisted revenge plot."

"The guy's a douche, Brittany..." Nev confidently states.

"I just... I don't know anything anymore," Brittany says aloud to no one in particular. "Maybe this was sign to show me that I'm just not meant to be loved."

Before either of the guys can say anything, Brittany exits the vehicle and away from sight. Nev and Max respect her privacy and tell the camera crew not to follow her.

"I know that we've had some revenge stories before, but none of them have been quite like this," Max states.

"I just feel so bad for Brittany," Nev agrees. "I remember how devastated I was when I learned the truth about Megan... I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling right now."

"Brittany's a strong girl," Max firmly states. "She'll bounce back..."

The guys spend the rest of the evening hashing out what their next step should be. In the past, usually the day after the initial meeting is spent in a less hostile environment where the Catfish has a chance to explain themselves and reflect on their actions. Neither Nev nor Max felt that Brittany would be up for that.

* * *

_**The day after...**_

The guys meet with Brittany in the morning to further discuss the rest of their stay in San Antonio. However, just as the guys suspected, Brittany wanted no part in seeing Artie again. Instead, the blonde opted to hang out at the hotel and enjoy some of the amenities.

Shortly after, Nev and Max found themselves back at Artie's house. After speaking with him for about an hour, the guys seemed to have a better understanding of why the boy mentally tortured the innocent blonde for so long. The conclusion they came to was what they had already suspected from their interaction with him the day before... he was an asshole.

Once Nev and Max arrived back at the hotel, they met with Brittany in her room. They informed her that Artie showed absolutely no remorse. The wheelchair bound boy further explained how he went about deceiving the blonde.

Artie told the guys that he knew Santana and Quinn from high school after he moved away from Ohio to Texas (and the girls subsequently moved to Atlanta to attend college). He said that he was already Facebook friends with both girls so that made it easy to steal their photos and keep up with what was currently going on in their lives; he even created the Lucy profile to further create the illusion that Alondra really existed. And then... he took it one step further and created this pretty sophisticated software that allows you alter your voice. After stealing a few of Santana's songs and ripping her voice off of some of the videos she had posted for her fiends, it was easy for him to feed her voice into the program and make himself sound like her on the phone.

Brittany was utterly shocked and confused at the thought that Artie would go through so much trouble just to trick her. She couldn't believe that he had so meticulously constructed this whole revenge plot just to kill time. Brittany knew that the boy was an evil genius, but she never thought that he would be capable of this type of cruelty. Although he was always a douchebag back in high school, he would sometimes let his walls down and show the blonde his softer side. That's how he initially won her over. Brittany stayed with him longer than she probably should've because she saw potential in him and hoped that he would eventually grow out of his "I'm a dick" phase.

"I just... I don't even know this kid anymore," Brittany solemnly states as she sighs disappointedly.

"Well, look at the bright side... if you can call it a bright side," Max carefully states. "At least now you have a little bit of closure and can stop wondering 'what if?'. If anything, you can start planning your next move."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Brittany nonchalantly agrees.

"Actually... there is something else," Nev adds in, remembering a previous conversation. Brittany looks at him curiously. "There is someone who wanted to talk to you..."

Brittany continues to look at Nev with a confused expression. Every once in a while she'll glance at Max to see if she can get a read from his face, but no dice. The blonde then looks back at Nev, urging him to continue.

"Last night, I got a text from Santana..." Nev finally says. Hearing the Latina's name immediately sparks Brittany's interest. "She wanted to check in on you and see how the meet went."

"Oh..." Brittany replies, surprised by the act of kindness. "That's so sweet... and unexpected."

"We actually talked to her not too long ago after we left Artie's," Max adds in. "We updated her on the info we got today."

"And let me just say... she was pretty livid to learn that the person that Catfished you was someone she actually knew," Nev says. "Anyways, if it's okay with you, Santana wanted to video chat with you."

This makes Brittany flash a small smile, something that she hasn't been able to do for the past 48 hours. The blonde is puzzled by why this stranger would even care about her, let alone try to reach out to her. Whatever the reason, Brittany was curious to actually get to talk to the girl behind the photos.

"Uh, yeah... I guess that would be okay," Brittany shakily replies, suddenly nervous about talking to the Latina.

After Nev sets up his computer, he and Max step aside to give Brittany a little privacy.

"Hi..." Brittany nervously says as Santana's face appears on the screen.

"Hi..." Santana replies back breathlessly.

The Latina had been curious about what Brittany looked like, but she refrained from pulling up the girl's Facebook profile. Although she didn't know the blonde, there was a part of her that felt connected to Brittany in some way. That's the reason why she wanted to make sure the girl was okay after meeting the person who had been messing with her brain and heart for over a year. What she wasn't expecting was this beautiful blue-eyed blonde to appear on the other side of the screen.

"Wow... I'm sorry for staring," Santana finally says after breaking out of her stupor. "You're just incredibly beautiful. I'm Santana, by the way," she adds in as an afterthought.

Brittany giggles at the Latina's blatant staring. "Yeah, I know... it's nice to officially meet you," she bashfully replies. "It's really sweet of you to check up on me."

"Don't mention it. I'm just really sorry about what happened with that jackass," Santana genuinely states. "You definitely didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"How can you be so sure... you don't even know me," Brittany questions.

"I can just tell," Santana casually responds. "I'm a pretty good judge of character."

"I used to think I was too... guess I'm just as stupid as everyone always said I was," Brittany sadly states, looking away from the camera.

"Hey... don't do that," Santana chastises. "I don't ever want to hear you call yourself stupid again."

Brittany looks back up to the camera and sees the sincerity behind the Latina's eyes, even through the slightly distorted picture. Again... Brittany smiles.

"Okay..." Brittany finally says back after a lull. For the life of her, she still couldn't understand why Santana was being so nice to her or seemed to care more about her well-being than any of her friends probably would.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I actually have to go," Santana states. "I'm due at the studio shortly, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"You have an amazing voice," Brittany blurts out before she has the chance to slap her hand over her mouth. The blonde is embarrassed by her outburst, but Santana doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she looks rather amused and flattered.

"Thank you," Santana graciously states. "Could we maybe talk later?"

"Yeah... I would like that," Brittany coyly responds, tucking her hair behind her ear.

After the girls exchange phone numbers, they say their goodbyes and end the chat session. Nev and Max look on knowingly. They're not sure what they just witnessed, but they both feel that Brittany will be just fine.

* * *

_**2 months later...**_

"Brittany!" Nev and Max exclaim as the blonde appears on their computer screen.

"Hey guys!" Brittany replies back, just as enthusiastically.

"How've you been?" Nev asks.

Brittany then updates the guys on what's been going on in her life for the past 2 months. She tells them that she's still in Ohio, trying to save up more money so that she can afford a decent place once she moves to LA. She also informs the guys that she hasn't talked to Artie since their meeting, although he's tried to reach out to her several times.

The guys inform Brittany that since filming the episode, Artie has deactivated the Alondra and Lucy profiles. When asked for a follow-up interview, he declined.

After Nev and Max finish catching up with Brittany, they decide to check up on a familiar Latina.

"Hey guys," Santana's sultry voice echoes through the laptop speakers.

"Hey Santana... how are you?" Nev asks as Max waves in the background.

"I'm doing really well... how bout you guys?"

"We're great," Nev answers for the both of them. "We actually just finished talking to Brittany."

"Yeah… she told me," Santana nonchalantly says. This piques both of the guys' attention.

"She told you?" Max questions curiously. "Umm, yeah… we've been chatting since you guys filmed the episode," she casually explains.

"Really?" Nev chimes in. "That's interesting."

"Yeah… we really hit it off and have kept in touch," Santana further states. "She actually came and visited me a couple of weeks ago."

"Is that right?" Max says with a smug look on his face. "Funny… she didn't mention that, did she Nev?"

"No… she most certainly did not," Nev replies knowingly. "So, are you two…" he questions, gesturing with his hands because he's not quite sure how to word his answer.

Santana chuckles. "We're just friends," the Latina clarifies, crushing the hopeful looks both of the men had on their faces. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met. Honestly… I feel like I've known her my whole life."

"Well, if anything… it sounds like Brittany's made a pretty great friend out of this whole experience," Max adds in.

"Yeah… we both did!"

* * *

_**6 months later…**_

"Alright guys… welcome back to the Catfish Reunion!" Nev says as the broadcast picks back up. "I guess you can say we saved the best for last…"

"This was the most controversial and talked about episode of the season," Max fills in. "In this shocking Catfish episode, we met an adorable young lady named Brittany who was at a crossroads between starting her career or finally meeting this seemingly amazing girl she had been talking to for over a year. Take a look…"

As a recap of the Brittany & Alondra episode plays the audience in the studio and at home, Nev introduces Brittany as she joins them on stage. After pleasantries are exchanged, Nev and Max chat a little with the blonde while she answers a couple of questions from the audience. Once again… Artie declined to be present. After the show comes back from commercial break, Nev introduces the next guest.

"After unknowingly becoming just another pawn in the cruel masterminded plan constructed by Artie, we met our wonderful next guest," Nev states. "Everyone, please welcome… Santana!"

As Santana makes her way towards the stage, we gives the crowd a friendly wave and hugs Nev and Max. Then, she turns her attention to the beautiful blonde standing next to her. Santana seems to be a bit shy as she tucks an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear. She then surprises everyone as she places on hand on Brittany's hip and uses the other to cup her face, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Once they break apart, both girls sit down on their respective stools and immediately link their hands together.

"_Whoa…_" Nev says, a bit taken aback. "Talk about making an entrance!"

"Yeah, I'll say…" Max agrees. "Anyone care to explain?"

Both girls lightly giggle, stealing glances from each other. "First off… hey guys," Santana says charmingly. "You guys know Brittany… my _girlfriend_."

"_Girlfriend!_" Nev and Max say excitedly. "When did this happen?"

"_Well…_ I'd say it happened right after our last update," Brittany chimes in.

"Yeah… after we finally got to meet in person, things just clicked," Santana explains. "I didn't want to put any pressure on Britt, especially after the whole Alondra/Artie ordeal, but I couldn't help these growing feelings I was having," the Latina speaks candidly. "After talking to you guys that last time and telling you that Brittany was _just_ my friend, I knew that I wanted more."

"How did you feel about that, Brittany?" Max asks.

"I'll admit, I was still pretty skeptical about talking to Santana at first," Brittany states. "However, I quickly found out how generous and kind this woman is. She is the most genuine person I know. She even paid for my flight to come visit her in Atlanta."

"I really wanted to meet her…" Santana bashfully admits.

"I really liked Santana right off the bat, but I was really scared about getting into another long-distance relationship… especially after how the last one turned out," Brittany divulges.

"So… what changed your mind?" Nev wonders.

"_Well…_ shortly after San finished talking to you guys, she hopped on the next flight to Ohio," Brittany begins. "She surprised the hell outta me, but it was the sweetest thing ever!" The blonde gushes.

"Who knew Santana was such the romantic," Max coos.

"My mom always told me to go after the things I want…" Santana says, "… so, I did!"

"I'm _so_ glad you did…" Brittany shyly replies as she leans over and plants a chaste kiss to the Latina's lips.

* * *

After all of the _oohs_ and _awws_ died down, Brittany and Santana answered a few questions from the audience before the reunion show ended. After the filming ended, Nev and Max happily congratulated the couple and wished them the best of luck.

"I can't believe it's already been 6 months…" Brittany says in disbelief, still trying to figure out how one of the saddest and embarrassing events in her life led her to this incredible woman.

"I know… it feels like it's been much longer," Santana replies. "Um… I wanted to ask you something…" the Latina cautiously states.

"Sure babe… go ahead."

"Were you still planning on moving to LA?" Santana asks.

"Uh… I guess. Why?"

"You know how I've been recording that track with Usher, right?" Santana questions. Brittany nods in confirmation. "Well… it turns out, he's looking for a new choreographer to manage his upcoming tour," Santana pauses. "I sort of told him I knew the perfect girl for the job…"

"San… you didn't," Brittany responds, her eyes widening. When the Latina remains silent, Brittany continues. "What did he say?"

"He said that you should _really_ audition for it," Santana hopefully replies. "I think you'd be amazing at it Britt. What do you think?"

As Brittany begins to pace back and forth in front of her girlfriend, a million things are running through her head. I mean, c'mon… this is the job of a lifetime. But… what if I'm not good enough to get it, Brittany thinks to herself.

"I don't know, San… what if he doesn't like me?" The blonde worriedly asks.

"I don't think that's possible," Santana honestly replies. "There's also another reason why I want you to audition for it…"

"What's that?"

"Well… if you get the job, which you will, that means you'll be in Atlanta for a while before the tour starts," Santana explains, ready to make Brittany fully aware of her intentions. "I love you, Brittany… I need to be closer to you. So, I was thinking… instead of you moving to LA, maybe you might want to move in… with me?" Santana nervously asks. She knows that this is a huge step in their relationship, but she can't help the way she feels.

"Are you serious?" Brittany asks in shock.

"As a heart attack," the Latina replies. "I know that it might be too soon, but I know what I want; I want a life with you, Brittany. Whether or not you audition for that spot, I want you next to me every day. And if you want, after I finish my album, we can move to LA togeth—"

Brittany silences her girlfriend's long-winded rant by attaching her lips to the Latina's. Their kiss is fierce and full of passion as the blonde tightens her grip cupping Santana's face. All the Latina can do is wrap her arms around her girlfriend's body and hold on for dear life. Once their breathing becomes too heavy and the need for oxygen arises, the girls reluctantly break apart.

"You had me at _Usher_…" the blonde playfully states. Santana rolls her eyes in return. "Seriously though... there's nothing I want more than to see your beautiful face every day."

"So… is that a yes?" Santana tentatively asks.

"Yes!"

The girls begin to kiss again, but this time it's much slower and controlled.

"Meeting Alondra was the best thing that ever happened to me," Brittany concedes.

"Yeah, me too..." Santana decides. "Artie's still a dick though…"

"Yeah… he is," Brittany agrees.

As both girls stare into each other's eyes, they look forward to the next step in their budding relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! This was just a little idea that came to me after watching the season finally of Catfish. Hope you all enjoy. Look out for the next chapter of 3rd & Lucky and some more one-shots.

-Kris

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fox, Glee, or MTV.


End file.
